Forest Gammoth
|ailments = , |weaknesses = , |move = Mega Mud Stomp |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Forest Gammoth is a subspecies of Gammoth that, like its name suggests, makes its home in temperate forests rather than snowy mountains. Covering their legs in mud rather than snow, they still keep their combination of offense and defense. Physiology Much like its snowy cousin, the Forest Gammoth is a very large size. Its fur coat is a dark green color, with brown details. This can make them difficult to see, despite their hulking size. Their legs are usually found to be covered in a muddy substance, much like the original's snow. Behavior Forest Gammoth is usually a more defensive monster than aggressive. They can occasionally be found in small herds, mainly around mating season. Despite the fact that they live in warmer environments, their coats are still somewhat thick, so they stay near water to cool themselves down. They cover their legs in mud to give it an edge in both offense and defense. They'll also spray high pressure water at foes. Abilities The Forest Gammoth is a very bulky monster, like the original. They use dirt and mud in a combination with special saliva-like liquid found in their trunks to coat their legs in a tough, muddy substance. It defends their legs from attacks while giving it an extra punch, also like the original. They can store water that they suck in through their trunks for various reasons. This can be something like spraying themselves to keep cool, or hosing down hunters that get in their way. They can spray a wide ended beam in a semi circle, or they spit large globs into the air that rain down. They can use a smaller and weaker, but more precise, beam that that begins with their trunks tracking a target. They share many physical moves with their icy counterparts, in addition to the ability to uproot small trees and use it as a weapon. The Forest Gammoth's strongest ability is when they stand on their hind legs, then cover their entire underside with mud. Then, they slam down full force, causing a large shock wave and chunks of mud flying through the air. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 330-640 Fire: -20 Water: 30 Thunder: 5 Ice: -10 Dragon: 0 Skills: Tropic Hunter, Stam Recov Up, Worrywart Gunner HR Defense: 165-320 Fire: -10 Water: 40 Thunder: 15 Ice: -5 Dragon: 0 Skills: Tropic Hunter, Stam Recov Up, Worrywart Weapons Greatsword Wood Slicer Evergreen Slicer Longsword Wood Tower Evergreen Tower Sword and Shield Wood Tusk Evergreen Tusk Dual Blades Wood Daggers Evergreen Daggers Lance Tree Jouster Forest Jouster Gunlance Wood Artillery Evergreen Artillery Hammer Tree Hammer Forest Hammer Hunting Horn Wood Koto Evergreen Koto Switch Axe Tree Axe Forest Axe Insect Glaive Wood Cudgel Evergreen Cudgel Charge Blade Wood Edge Evergreen Edge Light Bowgun Tree Blaster Forest Blaster Heavy Bowgun Wood Cannon Wood Flare Bow Tree Bow Forest Bow Quests High Rank G Rank Notes *Like the original Gammoth, all Forest Gammoth fought are female. *Icon credit to TheBrilliantLance Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Werequaza86